gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe (TV series)
Chloe (French: Chloé Lapin) is a Canadian-American animated television series based off of Peter McCarty's book of the same name and produced by Nelvana for Cartoon Network XD. The series premiered on Cartoon Network XD in the United States on March 11th, 2017 immediately following Shuriken and Pleats, and on Teletoon in Canada on March 13th, 2017. On March 25th, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season which premiered on June 23rd, 2017 on YTV Family. The season is commissioned by YTV Family and is the channel's first co-production with Cartoon Network XD, even though several Cartoon Network XD series have aired on YTV Family prior. On September 23rd, 2017, the series was renewed for a third season, set to air in late 2017/early 2018. It was announced that the series would move to Aura in the United States starting with that respective season. On November 29th, 2017, with only 13 episodes of the third season completed, YTV Family announced that the series was cancelled; the final 13 episodes were burned off in January 2018 in Canada. Part of the former writers for the show currently write for Nicktoons Family/YTV Family's Time Force and Cottonsweet. On March 27th, 2017, it was announced that Nelvana and Studio Trigger will produce an anime adaptation to air in Japan on Yomiuri TV sometime in 2017, with the English dub being handled by Nelvana. Due to Aura Xtreme Networks filing for chapter 7 bankruptcy in April 2018, it's unlikely that the series would be revived for U.S. television. However, a Christmas special counting as a prequel, Chloe's First Christmas, was in production prior to the cancellation and aired on December 25th, 2018 on YTV Family. Characters *Chloe Rabbit TBA. Sypnosis Chloe, a bunny rabbit who tries to learn about the world, with help of a human friend, tries to learn about everyday skills. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting In Canada, the series premiered on Teletoon on March 13th, 2017, with the series moving to YTV Family starting with the second season. Reruns are set to air on Nickelodeon. The series premiered in French as Chloé Lapin (English: Chloe Rabbit) on Télétoon Famille on March 16th, 2017, after the Télétoon Famille premiere of Wizards of Waverly Place; both were removed upon the sale of Télétoon Famille to Rogers Media in October 2018. Reruns of the French version aired on Cartoon Network in Quebec prior to its replacement by Beta Cartoon. In the United States, the series premiered on Cartoon Network XD on March 11th, 2017, right after the U.S. premiere of the anime series Shuriken and Pleats. Reruns have aired on Nicktoons as part of CN XD on Nicktoons, as well as on Disney XD as part of Disney XD at Night. Starting March 18th, 2017, all airings on Cartoon Network XD will be followed by an airing of The Zimmer Twins (2017). Vortexx Network began airing reruns of the series on May 20th, 2017, and, despite the network since having been sold to Axiom Entertainment, continued to do so until Aura Television Productions' programming contract with the network expired upon Vortexx Network's rebranding as V Fuel in 2018. NickFamily Plus has since reran the series starting on June 1st, 2017, continuing to air it until its shutdown in October 2018. In addition, reruns have aired occasionally on Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family. Curiousgorge66 Studios has since announced that Cartoon Network XD would not air the third and final season, which will instead air on Aura. Reruns are currently airing on The CW, as part of its Nickelodeon Family on The CW block. It was initially rumored that on April 1st, 2017, an "uncensored" episode (an unfinished episode) aired on Adult Swim as an April Fool's prank during Toonami, preempting an episode of Cardbattle. This was later debunked as of February 11th, 2019; Aura Television Productions executives said that the unfinished episode was aired on Cartoon Network at 6AM that day, rather than Adult Swim. The final version of said episode eventually aired on Cartoon Network XD on April 15th, 2017. In Wales, the first season aired on Disney XD. Low ratings on Disney XD's Welsh feed caused the series to move to Cartoon Network for seasons two and three. The series premiered in Southeast Asia on Nicktoons on March 16th, 2017. On March 16th, 2017, Kids' WB UK picked up the series for the mainland UK, but due to the block's rebrand as NickSplat, Disney Junior picked up the rights to the series within the mainland UK on May 24th, 2017. The series premiered in Australia on Cartoon Network on March 18th, 2017. The series premiered in France on Disney Junior on Disney Channel on April 4th, 2017, the first Cartoon Network XD original series to do so. In India, the series aired on Nickelodeon Family and later Aura in Hindi and English, with content considered taboo in Hinduism being censored. Though broadcast on the English feed since 2017, Aura Germany began airing a German dub on Aura auf Deutsch in 2018. Home media On October 1st, 2018, NickFamily DVD Distribution released all three seasons individually under "season packs" on DVD in Region 1. On December 19th, 2018, the Christmas special/prequel, which was in production prior to the cancellation, was released on Region 1 DVD. Crossovers On June 7th, 2017, YTV Family ordered a crossover between the show and Transformers: Animated (2017). The crossover never aired due to being considered a "weird combination of two franchises" by Aura Television Productions, and the special was financially written-off by YTV Family by February 10th, 2020. On May 28th, 2017, it was announced that some of the writers are working on a crossover with Star vs. the Forces of Evil titled Star and Chloe vs. the Forces of Evil, which aired on Teletoon in Canada and Disney XD in the United States sometime in summer 2017. YTV Family later financially wrote-off the special in 2020. Chloe also gets a non-speaking cameo appearance in the Toonami Canada Total Immersion Event The Intruder: Canada. On June 11th, 2017, it was announced that the series would have a crossover with RWBY, which aired in July 2017 on Disney XD. On July 24th, 2017, it was revealed that a crossover between Chloe and Wayside was in the works. However, the crossover never aired, and was financially written-off by YTV Family in February 2020. The titular character also makes appearances within the Nicktoons Family Universe, specifically in episodes of Baseball Team 106 and Time Force (the latter of which its former writers also write for). The titular character (played by Millie Davis) is also the host of The NickFamily Challenge.